


Rain and Sunshine between parted clouds

by CrepefilledBungolos



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Break Up, Easy break up, Enjoy this snall one-shot i made off a quote, F/M, I express my sadness through fictional characters, Ive got MAJOR writers block for all my other stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrepefilledBungolos/pseuds/CrepefilledBungolos
Summary: ‘I’m tired,’ she breathed.Lucas inhales softly before answering’Let’s take a nap, and when we wake up, we’ll talk about it.’He reached for her arm, but she shrugged away from him.Something in his chest knotted, his breath caught.She shook her head. 'I’m tired of us.’





	Rain and Sunshine between parted clouds

The day was murky and dark, grey clouds swallowed up the small town in batches. The summer storms paused and began in a cycle, sometimes  the sunlight shined though the cliffs of the soft clouds and other times they closed once again and pour out everything they could.

 

In Max’s opinion it was as beautiful as it got outside, the rainfall was always something she found soothing. But whilst she sat next to Lucas in his Red camero, suffocated by a thick amount of silence that no longer seemed comfertable, hands woven together that just didn’t seem meant to be as it did yesterday, or last week or last year. And with that first rainfall of the summer of 86’, she had noticed that not even her favorite thing would sooth this feeling of being held on to tight on a emotional leash.

 

When the car had stopped infront of the house both of them had ran onto the cement stairs of the Sinclair home, the porch glistened with raindrops, splashing against their worn out converse as Lucas quickly opened the door.

 

It was wasn’t thrilling or fun or exiting as it once was, running from the rain into shelter. It wasn’t the same.

 

Max stood there after she closed the door while Lucas focused on peeling the bright blue raincoat off his body and hung it on the coat rack to dry. He turned around to her with a confused expression, almost worrisome.

 

“What?” 

 

Max stares at him for a second trying to find her words, Lucas would be able to understand whatever she was saying before she even said by one look in her deep blue eyes. but now he struggled, he was confused.

 

Something changed between, and they both noticed. 

 

‘I’m tired,’ she breathed. 

 

Lucas inhales softly before answering 

 

’Let’s take a nap, and when we wake up, we’ll talk about it.’ 

 

He reached for her arm, but she shrugged away from him. 

 

Something in his chest knotted, his breath caught. 

 

She shook her head. 'I’m tired of us.’

 

His chocolate brown eyes widen “Max-“ was all he could muster

 

“It- It isn’t the same Lucas” Her ocean eyes begin to over flow but she wipes away the tears with the back of her hand “We’re forcing something that isn’t working. That hasn’t worked since freshmen year”

 

He didn’t want to lie to her, because they both knew the feeling of emptiness was shared fairly between the two of them. But that didn’t stop it from hurting, the last three years with Max were special but they would have still been special if they weren’t dating . Eventually it had gotten tiring and almost like a chore. to visit, to cuddle, to date.

 

He matched her eyes as droplets overflowed his eyelids 

 

“I care about you max.”

 

Max nods once again “Me too, us breaking up doesn’t change how much I care about you Lucas. I will always care about you”

 

The thunder outside booms loudly into the house as they both catch there breath

 

“We’re breaking up.” It isn’t a question, if anything it's Lucas processing these words through his head. Max lets the words settle around her brain

 

“We’re breaking up.” 

 

Sharing a look they race into their open arms, hugging each other tightly. Any normal couple would storm out with ice running through their veins, but neither of them were normal. Never were, never would be.

 

After various sniffles and clutching they both let go, a chuckle rung between them as they wiped tears off with the back of their hands.

 

Max sniffled and said softly 

 

“I should go visit El" he freckled thumbs loop around each other "she hasn't been to the quarry in a while"

 

Lucas nods

 

“Yeah, Okay”

 

Max gives a small smile and her hand clutches the door knob behind her before she swings the door open, showing calming rain. She looks back at him

 

“Bye, Stacker”

 

Lucas returns the crooked tight lipped smile

 

“See you around, MadMax”

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know whatca think mon


End file.
